black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Rackham
is a pirate who operated in the Bahamas during the early 18th century. Serving as the Quartermaster on the pirate ship Ranger, he is the brains behind Captain Vane's brawn, and in some ways even more dangerous than him. Biography Background Little is known of Rackham's early life, except for the fact that he and his lover Anne Bonny joined the pirate crew of Charles Vane sometime before 1715. Season One Rackham first appeared outside a bar in Nassau as he observed Gates heading to talk to Mosiah. Later that evening he engaged in a conversation with Singleton, inquiring as to why Singleton was so happy. He stated that he had hoped to have a toast to Singleton's coronation as new Captain of the Walrus, but now he is not so sure it will happen. He then presumably told Singleton about the meeting between Mosiah and Gates. Singleton then confronted Mosiah about whether or not Mosiah and his fellow Africans would vote for him. When Mosiah announced his intention to vote for Captain Flint, Rackham's lover Anne Bonny appeared from behind Rackham and killed Levi, who moved forward to defend Mosiah. Bonny then presumably killed Mosiah. It is later revealed that the confrontation between Mosiah and Singleton was engineered by Rackham for the purposes of advancing Charles Vane's interests. Rackham stated that if Singleton became Captain of the Walrus, he would likely have proved so ineffective that many of his crew would have defected and joined Vane's crew. Later, Rackham was approached by Max, a local prostitute. She told Rackham that she had something that he might want to buy, the shipping schedule of the Spanish treasure galleon Urca de Lima. Rackham would eventually borrow 5,000 pesos from the crew's prize money to finance the purchase. However, the exchange is totally muffed when Vane lost his temper and assaulted Max and then later when Vane killed a proxy for John Silver, who was in possession of the schedule. Silver was spooked by Vane's violence and fled from the exchange, prompting Rackham to chase him. During the pursuit, Rackham fell from the edge into the ocean, losing the 5,000 pesos in the process. Rackham began being threatened by members of the Ranger crew who demanded that he replace the money had lost. Desperately looking for some way to redeem himself, Rackham convinced Gates, the quartermaster of the Walrus, to let the Ranger act in tandem with the Walrus in the search for the treasure ship. This arrangement would eventually fall apart because Vane had captured Max and was allowing her to be used for the pleasure of his crew. When Vane's former lover, Eleanor Guthrie, the financier of the mission, found out about his capture of Max, she banished Vane from ever commanding a ship again and demanded that the crew of the Ranger switch allegiance from Vane to Flint. Following the loss of his ship and crew, Vane fell into a deep depression. Despite his best efforts, Rackham could not get Vane out of his drunken stupor. Eventually, when Vane killed the owner of the brothel, Noonan, Rackham seized the opportunity and took over ownership of the brothel, bribing Mrs. Mapleton, with a pay wage to keep silent of her suspicions of Noonans fate. While lounging in bed with Bonny one evening, he was busted in on by Hamund and other members of the Ranger crew who had been fed a lie that Rackham still had 2,500 of the 5,000 pesos he had allegedly lost and that he had buried them at The Wrecks. To Rackham's astonishment, Bonny admitted that the allegations were true and that she could show them where the pesos were buried. When the Ranger crew went to The Wrecks, they were attacked and killed by Eleanor Guthrie's men, save for Rackham and Bonny. Bonny later revealed that she had formulated the plan to get rid of the remaining members of the Ranger crew since they were a threat to Max and Rackham himself. Rackham initially found running the brothel to be a losing venture. He could not figure out why the brothel wasn't turning a profit. He eventually uncovered, through the help of Max, that the prostitutes at the brothel weren't paying him the full amount that they earned.VII. With the help of Max, Jack is able to turn the brothel around and bring in steady profits. It becomes so good, that Jack decides to cut ties with Mrs. Mapleton and sever their agreements. After protecting, threatening to tell people what happened to Noonan, Jack and Max remind her that most people would not care, as the brothel has been giving discounts and benefits to anybody who might pose a threat. She storms out telling Jack that he will regret what he has done, to little avail. A few days later, Vane returns to the island and takes over the fort overlooking the port, giving himself total control of the island. He soon hears from Mapleton what had happened to the crew and goes to pay Jack a visit. He tells Jack that he wont kill him, but he promises to make sure that everybody knows how Jack sided with Anne over his own crew. While Jack remains alive, any dreams of joining or leading his own crew are killed.VIII. Trivia * John "Calico Jack" Rackham was born in Cuba in 1682 to English parents. He first appeared in history as quartermaster on a ship captained by Charles Vane. * The real "Calico Jack" Rackham is most notable for having designed the famous "Jolly Roger" flag. Memorable Quotes Image Gallery Anne and Rackham S1E1.png Rackham1.jpg rackhamsit.jpg Black-sails-cast.jpg rackbonnynoonan.jpg rackmapleton.jpg Bonny Rackham.jpg Gatesrackham.jpg References Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Pirate Category:Historical Characters Category:Ranger Crew Category:Quartermasters